


Грань

by Vivisha



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ethics, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: О падении Майрона. Без пейринга и без романтизации зла.
Kudos: 1





	Грань

**Author's Note:**

> Внимательный читатель может заметить, что автор избегает использования слов из квенья или синдарина везде, где только можно (т.е. в русском языке существует более-менее прямой синоним). Причины этого просты: нет никакого повода считать, что айнур думают или общаются между собой на эльфийских языках, не говоря уже о том, что события первой части фика происходят до пробуждения эльфов — так что этих языков и не существует.
> 
> Первая часть писалась долго (по меньшей мере с мая прошлого года), сколько займёт написание второй — как водится, неизвестно. Хотя что и как в ней будет описано, решено довольно давно.

Майрон бродил по молодой Арде, размышляя, и думы его были мрачны. Он помнил музыку айнур — видел в ней замысел Эру — и знал, кому предназначалась эта земля. Рождённые из плоти и крови, воплощённые дети Эру. Созданные жить в гармонии с материальным миром.

Вот только мир изменился: первоначальный замысел был искажён. И как юным детям Эру с их хрупкими телами и душами, лишённым мудрости айнур, найти место в этом искажённом мире, где так легко сбиться с пути?

Айнур могли бы направить детей Эру, когда тем придёт время пробудиться, — но, похоже, не хотели. Сколько Майрон ни обращался и к прочим майар, и к самому Ауле, ответ не менялся: цель айнур — подготовить Арду к появлению детей Эру и впоследствии помогать им добрым советом, если они того пожелают. И не более.

Да только разве новорождённые дети Эру, лишённые ориентиров, поймут, что пришла пора спросить совета, — и слепо доверятся суждениям айнур? Нет, их необходимо будет вести за собой и наставлять, даже если это означает вмешательство в их судьбу, которого страшились валар. Если бы только у Майрона были сила и власть осуществить свою задумку в одиночку!

Но он был недостаточно могущественен — а стало быть, сам нуждался в помощи. И только одно существо в Эа не только обладало достаточной для этого силой, но и могло согласиться её применить. Мелькор, мятежный вала, восставший против собратьев и самого замысла Эру, задумавший владеть Ардой единолично. Потрясающая ирония: единственный, кто способен помочь хотя бы отчасти исправить последствия поразившего Арду Искажения, — тот, кто и исказил новорождённый мир.

Майрон... колебался. Он видел достаточно деяний Мелькора, чтобы понимать: тот потребует платы. Страшной, неподъёмной платы. Мелькор потребует от Майрона, как и от всякого, кто приходил к нему на службу, служить любым его замыслам, ставить его желания выше своих, не оспаривая его воли. И тогда — _возможно_ — он даст Майрону могущество, чтобы тот мог воплотить в жизнь собственные планы.

Вот только Майрон знал о намерениях Мелькора и понимал, насколько они отличны от его собственных. Между желанием Майрона направлять детей Эру и жаждой Мелькора _владеть_ ими — любой ценой, не заботясь об их благе, — лежала бездонная пропасть. Единственным, что их объединяло, была необходимость нарушить естественный порядок вещей и вмешаться в данную детям Эру свободу воли. Достаточно ли этого? Майрон сомневался.

«И как ты поступишь, когда найдутся создания Эру, которые воспротивятся Мелькору? А они найдутся, не сомневайся — ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, — почти издевательски спрашивал Майрона внутренний голос. — А когда он станет заковывать их в цепи, причинять им боль и ломать их волю — что, постоишь в стороне? Да и разве позволит он тебе такую роскошь?»

Нет, цена была слишком высока — да только что осталось бы Майрону, откажись он платить? Бессильно наблюдать, как дети Эру, изначально задуманные наполнять существование Арды смыслом и находить счастье в созвучии с окружающим миром, по незнанию идут на поводу у Искажения, причиняя боль себе и другим? Если бы! Майрон, конечно, не найдёт в себе сил молча лицезреть несправедливость, оставшись в стороне, — а как иначе? — и ввяжется в безнадёжное противостояние со всеми силами этого мира.

О, Майрон был силён — сильнее большинства собратьев-майар, — но и он не мог помыслить о том, чтобы пойти одновременно против воли валар и Мелькора, если не превосходящего, то по меньшей мере равного им в могуществе. Чтобы не растратить свой дух попусту, а в самом деле повлиять на судьбу детей Эру, придётся встать на чью-то сторону. И если Ауле, которого Майрон первоначально выбрал наставником, равно как и остальные валар, был непоколебим в решении не вмешиваться в свободу детей Эру, оставалось лишь одно.

***

Они встретились в горах, где не выжить ни одному творению Йаванны и вокруг лишь голый камень да отвесные скалы. Айнур знали, как выглядят дети Эру, — из видения будущей Арды, показанного Илуватаром в Чертогах Безвременья, — и могли имитировать их облик, если обладали достаточным могуществом. Мелькор, который претендовал на власть над всеми воплощёнными, обыкновенно поступал именно так. Майрон же, пришедший как проситель, обладал редким талантом свободно менять обличья, подобно валар, а потому последовал его примеру.

— Ты пришёл за силой, — щедро наделённый могуществом, Мелькор вкладывал его частицы в каждое произнесённое слово, и материальную оболочку Майрона пробирала дрожь против воли обладателя.

Айнур не нуждались в словах, чтобы общаться, и могли соприкасаться разумами напрямую, но Мелькор предпочитал облекать мысли в форму и звук — и это становилось очередным его оружием. Казалось, он рассматривал всё, что попадало в его поле зрения, как возможное средство утверждения своей власти.

— Да, — бесстрастно озвучил Майрон и без того известное и ему, и его собеседнику.

— И ты знаешь, чего я попрошу взамен.

— Да, — повторил Майрон — но, прежде чем договорить, помедлил, сомневаясь, верно ли уловил намёк: действительно ли Мелькор ожидал, что он скажет это сам. — Мою верность.

— Вижу, ты понимаешь, что это значит, — кроме сдержанного одобрения, в тоне Мелькора проскользнуло что-то ещё — смутная тень удовольствия? удовлетворения? предвкушения? — но Майрон не настолько поднаторел в словесных играх, чтобы различить, что именно.

Какое-то время Мелькор молчал, и только ветры Манве свистели между скал. Следующие его слова были жёсткими и вескими, даже тяжелыми — словно камни, срывающиеся с горного склона на дно ущелья:

— Однако мне нужно доказательство глубины твоих намерений. Встань на колени, — второе предложение прозвучало приказом, хлёстким и побуждающим к действию — но лишённым неуверенной нетерпеливости.

Майрон стоял так недвижимо, как могут только те, для кого материальное тело всё равно что одежда, а не неотделимая часть жизни. Жест, о котором просил Мелькор, ничего не значил — пока Арда пустовала без воплощённых, способных наделить его смыслом, — но это вовсе не делало его праздным и ничего не стоящим. Напротив, это означало, что действие будет нести только то значение, которое Майрон в него вложит.

Требование Мелькора было прозрачнее родниковой воды, бьющей ручьями из-под земли по велению Ульмо: он желал видеть символ не просто покорности, а готовности Майрона отдать всего себя его воле. Ничем меньшим мятежный вала бы не удовлетворился.

Но разве Майрон не предвидел этого, когда просил о встрече? Разве не понимал, какова цена? И разве не принял решение загодя? Нет, Майрон превосходно осознавал, куда и зачем явился, — но отчего-то не мог не колебаться перед последним шагом.

Возможно, потому что чувствовал, что, даже если однажды переменит решение, прежним вернуться не сможет. Каким бы ни был итог, смена стороны — и совершённое ради неё предательство — навечно оставит на Майроне отпечаток. Быть может, такова необходимая жертва: впустить в себя частицу Искажения, чтобы получить власть над его последствиями.

И Майрон медленно, сохраняя достоинство, опустился на колени. Мелькора бы наверняка позабавила раболепно согнутая спина или подобострастная торопливость — но, к счастью, его удовольствие предметом торга не было.

— Ты ищешь силы и власти, — сказал Мелькор, — и я покажу тебе, как их обрести. Но если ты от меня отвернёшься, — он не повышал голоса и не пытался угрожать, но говорил твёрдо и убеждённо; либо он искренне верил в свои слова, либо до крайности искусно лгал: если кто и мог обмануть айну так, чтобы тот не почувствовал ни отзвука фальши, то это был Мелькор, — то не просто уйдёшь ни с чем, а потеряешь намного больше, чем приобретёшь, — это я тебе обещаю.

Майрон чуть склонил голову, обозначая согласие. Он знал, что произошедшее сегодня — наименьшее из того, что придётся совершить, чтобы доказать преданность Мелькору. Знал, что ступает на скользкий путь, который принесёт сполна боли и разочарования. Знал, что рискует собственными руками приумножить зло, отравившее молодой мир по прихоти Мелькора.

Но если это плата за возможность изменить незавидную участь детей Эру, так тому и быть.


End file.
